Prerelease Runway
Runway is probably the biggest mystery development-wise, as absolutely no prerelease screenshots of it are known to exist. Known Changes *Bond began this mission standing on the conveyor belt. *The motorbike model was designed for use in this stage, but the bike itself was never programmed. Instead, the developers tested the tank in this mission and used it in place of the bike. Miscellaneous *There is a fake door in one of the walls about a quarter of the way down the runway. It's possible that there was a scrapped portion of the stage there, but there is no actual evidence of this. *The cheat time of 5 minutes on Agent is laughable for most players, so it is possible that the stage had more objectives at one point. However, the more probable reason for the cheat time being easy is for new players to become aware of the cheat menu and target times. Setup File Leftovers Unused Pads Several pads are unused by the final game. Based on their placement in the setup file, it is often easy to determine what objects were attached to them. Below is a list of the unused pads, and the objects that were probably originally placed on them. 00 Basic Pads *0000: Unknown (Possibly Ammo Crate) *0001: Unknown (Possibly Ammo Crate) *0002: Unknown (Possibly Ammo Crate) *0004: Unknown (Possibly Ammo Crate) *0007: Unknown (White Bins?) *0008: Unknown (White Bins?) *0009: Unknown (White Bins?) *000A: Unknown (White Bins?) *000B: Unknown (White Bins?) *000C: Unknown (White Bins?) *000D: Unknown (White Bins?) *000E: Unknown (White Bins?) *000F: Unknown (White Bins?) *0010: Unknown (White Bins?) *0011: Unknown (White Bins?) *0012: Unknown (White Bins?) *0013: Unknown (White Bins?) *0016: Siberian Guard #2 *0017: Siberian Guard #2 *0023: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0024: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0025: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0026: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0028: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0029: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *002A: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *002B: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *002D: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *002E: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *002F: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0030: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0031: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0032: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0033: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0034: Unknown (White Bins x4?) *0036: Unknown (White Bins?) *0037: Unknown (White Bins?) *0038: Unknown (White Bins?) *0039: Unknown (White Bins?) *003A: Unknown (White Bins?) *003B: Unknown (White Bins?) *003C: Unknown (White Bins?) *003D: Unknown (White Bins?) *003E: Unknown (White Bins?) *003F: Unknown (White Bins?) *0040: Unknown (White Bins?) *0041: Unknown (White Bins?) *0042: Unknown (White Bins?) *0043: Unknown (White Bins?) *0044: Unknown (White Bins?) *0045: Unknown (White Bins?) *0046: Unknown (White Bins?) *0047: Unknown (White Bins?) *0055: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *0056: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *0057: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *0058: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *0059: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *005A: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *005B: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *005C: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *005D: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *005E: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *005F: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *0060: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *0061: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *0062: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *0063: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *0064: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *0065: Unknown (Possibly Guards for Ending Cutscene) *006D: Siberian Guard #2 (Respawns) *008C: Siberian Guard #2 (Respawns) *00AF: Unknown Unused Action Blocks *1000: Used, but references nonexistent guard ID's 22 and 26. *1003: Nonexistent. Would have spawned guard ID 22. *1007: Nonexistent. Would have spawned guard ID 26. Unused Weapons *00: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 00) *01: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 01) *02: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 02) *03: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 03) *04: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 04) *05: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 05) *06: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 06) *07: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 07) *08: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 08) *09: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 09) *0A: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 0A) *0B: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 0B) *0C: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 0C) *0D: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 0D) *0E: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 0E) *0F: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 0F) *10: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 10) *11: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 11) *12: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 12) *13: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 13) *16: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 16) *1F: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 1F) *20: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 20) *21: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 21) *22: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 22) *23: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 23) Category:Prerelease GoldenEye